


In Which Anakin Sees Obi Wan Break

by overall_sin_and_trash



Series: Anakin Fucking (Obi Wan) Up [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Safeword Use, Top Anakin Skywalker, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Obi Wan wants to be degraded during sex, but for all the wrong reasons. Anakin is there to help.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin Fucking (Obi Wan) Up [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781065
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	In Which Anakin Sees Obi Wan Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I didn’t forget about this series, don’t worry! :D

“Humiliate me.” Obi Wan said, kneeling on the bed. “Degrade me.”

Anakin growled possessively. “Such a dirty fantasy, Padawan of mine.” His eyes flicked down to Obi Wan’s nude body. “Oh? Naughty boy, already getting hard over a few words.”

Obi Wan blushed and let himself be shoved onto his back, moaning as Anakin slipped a finger into his slicked hole.

“Kriffing slut, you could cum just on my fingers massaging your prostate, couldn’t you?” He flicked that bundle of nerves for good measure, grinning at the answering whine.

Obi Wan’s cock was flushed and hard against his stomach, precum staining his toned naval. “Please, punish me, Master.”

Anakin added a second finger and targeted his prostate, drawing a long wail from the older man. “I intend to.” He purred. “Look at yourself, you’re such a whore, getting off on being told how naughty are you? Force, you’re pathetic.”

Obi Wan groaned in protest as he was flipped onto his stomach, the annoyed sound turning into a keen as Anakin slid inside him.

“Such a slut doesn’t deserve to be fully stretched, since he decided to break the rules and finger his greedy hole.” Anakin set a punishing pace, fucking in and out of Obi Wan’s ass like his life depended on it. “Tell me how worthless you are.”

Tears began to stream down his cheeks. “I’m pathetic. I— I couldn’t even save my— my master from dying.” He gasped.

His heart stopping, Anakin froze. “...what did you say?”

The tears fell quicker, he found it hard to breathe. “I— bandomeer, Anakin, I—“ he sobbed, shaking his head wildly.

Anakin pulled out instantly. “Sweet force, Obi Wan, you don’t really think that, right?” He whispered, turning the older man over.

Obi Wan screwed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know I’m just stupid and useless and—“

“No, no, Obi Wan, you’re perfect! You’re the greatest man I know, the kindest and the strongest. You did everything you could for him.”

“Everyone I love dies.” He sobbed. “And I’m— I’m so scared I’m gonna lose you, Anakin, I can’t lose you, I can’t, I won’t be able to live without you.”

Anakin pulled him in for a hug. “You wanted me to punish you... you think you did something wrong. What happened, Obi Wan?”

“Satine!” He wailed, clinging to him desperately. “Maul— Maul killed her! Because of me, Anakin, because of me!”

Holding him close, Anakin sighed. “I’m so sorry, Master. But it’s not your fault.”

“It is!” Obi Wan thrashed. “Maul wanted me to suffer for what I did to him!”

“Shh,” Anakin soothed, projecting calm feelings into the force. “There are always things that will be out of our control, Master. You taught me that. When I lost my mother, I blamed myself for not getting there sooner. I turned that guilt into rage and hurt people, and you’re doing that too— but you’re letting yourself get hurt. You think you deserve some cruel punishment, but what you need is to let these emotions out.”

“I’m sorry, Anakin, I’m so sorry—“

“Hush, hush. You’ve done nothing wrong. Know that I love you, and I’m always here for you.” Anakin rubbed circles into Obi Wan’s back. “Promise me, Master, that you wont let me hurt you like this ever again.”

Obi Wan sniffed. “You didn’t—“

“Yes, I did. I don’t want to hurt you, so please, be honest with me when you’re feeling pain.”

There was a pause, but Obi Wan eventually nodded. “Okay. I promise. I love you.”

“And I love you, more than you’ll ever know.”

Obi Wan wiped at his eyes. “I haven’t cried like this in... I don’t know how long. The order doesn’t exactly encourage grief.”

“I know.” Anakin nodded. “But at least while we’re together, don’t feel ashamed to be emotional. It’ll eat you alive if you keep it all bottled up.”

Taking a shuddering breath, Obi Wan nodded as well. “Yeah, I can do that. I don’t need to be eaten up.” He paused. “Being eaten out, though, that’s always welcome.”

Anakin gasped in faux horror, then laughed loudly. “Oh, Obi Wan.” He reached out to play with the man’s auburn hair, still as long as it had been when he lost that stupid bet with the clones. “Is that what you want right now? Will that make you feel better.”

Obi Wan chuckled and shook his head. “I’m sure it’d make me feel great, but no, I just want to cuddle.” He outstretched his arms, signaling Anakin to come hug him. “Come on, give this old man a cuddle.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and pulled Obi Wan down to the bed. “You’re not that old, especially with that baby face you’d been hiding.” He poked Obi Wan’s smooth cheek with a grin. “You’re just short.”

“I am not!” Obi Wan protested. “You’re just really tall!”

“Oh, my tiny tiny master, so small, so so small.” Anakin sang, rocking all 67 inches of embarrassment in his arms.

“‘M not small.” He grumbled. “And for the record, I still have a bigger dick.”

“And yet you’re still a submissive little bottom, aren’t you.”

Obi Wan snorted. “I could be a great top.”

“Sure you could, little buddy.”

“...yeah that’s probably fair.”

“So you admit you’re little?”

“Oh for force’s sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! Feel free to reach out to me on Twitter @KakashiKenobi to talk about anything :) love y’all!


End file.
